the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 Scene 7
Keruka listens to the children's story with ever-increasing concern. When they are finished, she says, "This is very bad." "Did the Spirits make the rocks fall and block the cave?" asks Rogula. "No, I'm afraid this was caused by strangers. Not the good people we met, but other, evil strangers." "Didn't we meet all the strangers ... ya ha ha!" Gopumbi is suddenly laughing and twitching, and reaching for his back. Bukela alertly grabs a lizard that had landed on Gopumbi and is crawling up his back. You found a Blue Swirler! Keruka looks at Gopumbi, who has to explain "Sorry, that thing tickled, and I couldn't help it." "I suppose you're right, but this is a serious matter. Still, finding a rarity is always useful, but we have a more urgent matter. Now what were you saying?" "I was saying, didn't we meet all the strangers from the ship?" asks Gopumbi. "Yes. These evil strangers must have come here another way, perhaps on another ship. But that is not important now. Our friends are in big trouble, and we do not have the capability to remove the blockade you described within in a few days." "Is there another way into the caves?" asks Pelubo. Keruka pauses a second before answering. "There is one. There is a system of passageways connected to that cave, but the only other entrance is high in the mountains." "So let's go there." "It is not as simple as that. The exit faces the northwest section of the Swamp. It is not practical to get there any other way. Today you started off on the good path through the center of the Swampy Forest. To get to where you want to go you have to go north along the west edge of the Swamp, past the stone wall that surrounds the Sanctuary. There is no real path there, but instead just a long expanse of deep murky water with thick reeds scattered about which make navigation by canoe impossible." "So we can still walk over there, right?" asks Bukela. "We'll have all our tools." Keruka shakes her head. "You can't carry any tools there; they would weigh you down too much. The swamp water would also ruin them. Even carrying bags for rarities shouldn't be attempted. You wouldn't be able to keep them dry, and the specimens you collect would be ruined. The only possibility is to make that trip completely empty-handed." "We'll still do it," declares Pelubo. The other children agree. "When can we go?" asks Yadifo. "You need patience," replies Keruka. "That journey requires several hours, and there is not enough daylight left today. You need a good dinner, a good night's rest, and then a big breakfast in order to make it." "Is there any food, like fruit, we can get on the way?" asks Otanve. "Not in the Swamp. However, a long time ago when there was a big flood, our ancestors set up a small village on a flat area in the Mountains. There should be some fruit trees, and maybe some useful tools there. But we should get started on dinner now." "Will you come with us tomorrow?" asks Rogula. "Or do you still have to tend to our parents?" "I expect the Spirits will let me know tonight. Now let's make dinner. A good meal will consist of a squid salad, eel soup, crab stew, and a boar dish." Quest 52: Make a squid salad, eel soup, crab stew, and a boar dish. There are a lot of ingredients to find so everyone sets off. Bukela volunteers to fish, so she has to dig for worms. She figures she needs twenty worms, and has to dig two meters down in the soft dirt to get them. Otanve is waiting for the shovel. "Are you done with the shovel?" "Yes, here it is." Bukela throws the shovel out of the hole, and Otanve digs ten holes to plant the vegetables. Bukela makes it most of the way up the side of hole when the dirt gives way. She scrambles as the dirt fills the bottom of the hole, but then her handholds completely give way sending her to the bottom the hole . She keeps her feet and holds onto the worms, but the dirt fills in around her, burying her up to her armpits. Too proud to ask for help, she struggles for twenty minutes clawing her way out. Once Bukela is out, she takes the fishing pole and wades in to the water up to her neck, necessary to catch squid, but also cleans her up. Despite waves occasionally crashing over her head, she catches five fish, three eels, one squid, and ten seaweed. Getting back to shore is a problem as she keeps getting tangled up in the seaweed, but she eventually makes it. She brings the catch to the cooking pot, where Otanve is just finishing harvesting all the vegetables, including two tomatoes, two cabbage, two fuki, and four potatoes. Gopumbi takes the crab trap and tries his hand at catching crabs on the South Beach. At first he gets too close and the crabs run away. On his next attempt his throw is too short. He reaches back to get more on his next throw, but his hands slip and his arms go through the gaps between the ropes of the net. He is knocked off balance, falls down, and gets tangled in the trap. With no one around, it takes him ten minutes to free himself. After that he gets better with the trap, and catches three crabs in the next fifteen minutes. He takes them back to the Village and the cooking pot. The other native children spread throughout the Southwestern Forest to find the required fruit and plants. Pelubo finds two garlic and nine lemons, Rogula gets three sesame and three oranges, and Yadifo finds four limes and one sugar cane. There are a few minor mishaps involving puddles, but they are more careful than the day before and come out of the forest in good shape. They return to the pot in the Village, and Keruka cooks all the dishes. Quest 52 complete! They eat the good meals and go to bed in the shelters. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 3